Dare and Beware
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: I shouldn't have come, that's for sure, everything's just going downhill...I blame the alcohol, Naruto just HAD to be drunk, he just HAD to give me that dare, and I just HAD to go along with it...hn, where's that closet? -SasuSaku-oneshot-Sasuke's POV-


**Dare and Beware**

**A SasuSaku Oneshot**

**Sasuke's POV**

'"'"

I never should have let him talk me in to it. My life could have been so much easier if I locked him in that closet, but no, I had to be stupid. I had to agree to come to his little get-together with the rest of the rookie nine and a few other friends. I just _had _to let him drink that beer. If only he had passed out instead.

"Hey, Teme, I dare ya to kiss Sakura; heh, heh, heh." Naruto chuckled drunkenly as we sat on a couch with some of the other guys.

"No." I grunted in response.

"Aaaww, Teme's _scared_ to kiss a girl!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, Dobe." I growled threateningly.

"Hey, he didn't deny it!" Kiba burst out from the couch next to us. "Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Fearless, is scared to—"

I silenced the dog boy when I threw a couch pillow and succeeded in hitting his face to muffle his last words.

"C'mon, Teme, we all know you want to!" Naruto drawled.

"I don't want to, and will not do it." I stated stubbornly.

"Oh, I think I know why he won't do it!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "It's because he's _gay_! He only wants to kiss guys!"

Wham!

I put as much force as I could into smacking Naruto in the head.

"_No, _you dumbass! I simply don't want to do it!" I snarled.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, once you're done I bet Neji will give you a nice kiss to make you feel better!" Naruto taunted.

With my own force I could probably give Naruto a bad bruise for a couple weeks, but with the combined help from Hyuga, who was pretty pissed at Naruto's statement, he could have been knocked into a coma. Unfortunately, Naruto's extremely hard head not only protected him but also injured Neji and me in the process.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'll give ya ten bucks if you do it!" Kiba announced.

"_No. _Now all of you just shut the fuck up and move on. I am _not _kissing Sakura!" I growled a little louder than I wanted to.

"Fine, then we'll just have to tell the girls we dared you to kiss Sai and you agreed with 'obviously suppressed' happiness!" Kiba exclaimed menacingly.

"…Fine…. Fucking bastards." I grumbled vengefully as I stood up from the couch.

"Woo, don't get too excited, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah…I can hardly contain my joy." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, wait, Teme, I got an add-on to the dare!" Naruto called.

"No, I will not do anything more than what you already dared me to do." I replied.

"Fine, then I guess you'll have to kiss her and then we'll have to tell her afterwards you went to one of us and kissed us to 'feel better!'" Naruto responded.

I glared darkly at the blond. "What is it…?"

"I want you to take her into that closet in the hallway—" Naruto gestured to a nearby closet. "—and you guys have to make-out for a _minimum _of three minutes!"

If I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions, my jaw probably would have dropped and I would have jumped on Naruto right there and used him as a punching bag. But I contained myself, shot him a glare, and spat out "Fine" before I stalked off to find the girls.

All of the girls sat and chatted in the kitchen. I walked in while they were all giggling, and my entrance just seemed to make their giggles worse. I didn't really want to find out what they were talking about.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." I commanded.

"Oh, why, what is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in an odd tone which only made the girls giggle more.

I looked around, irritated at the girls, and grabbed Sakura by her arm. "I already said: I need to talk to you."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back girls." Sakura called over her shoulder as I began to drag her out.

I made sure to pass by the guys so they'd see I had Sakura, but I slightly regretted it as they began to do wolf-whistles as we passed and disappeared into the hallway.

"Those guys are so weird. Are they all drunk?" Sakura asked.

"I know Naruto is." I replied as I stopped us in front of the closet Naruto had specified.

"So are we going to continue or are we going to just talk in the hallw—ay!" Sakura shrieked as I opened the door, pulled both of us in, and closed the door.

We rattled around a little bit as Sakura stumbled over some of the contents of the closet and fought my grasp. I just managed to catch my watch. It just changed to 9:57, so it should beep when the three minutes were up.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you do—?" I cut her off by beginning the kiss. At first she went completely rigid, and for a second I thought she was about to knee me somewhere valuable, but she quickly fell into it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and used it as leverage to get to my level. She pressed closer to the point I nearly fell over.

Truthfully, I actually enjoyed it. There was something about how her lips on mine felt, or how her form fit to mine that made me feel like I wasn't even a part of a dare. I slowly began to return the force she applied, and even managed to receive a small gasp of surprise from her until she pressed for even more.

Suddenly, my watch beeped, which signaled the three minutes were up, but at that moment I didn't really care. I continued to kiss Sakura for a while longer until the door suddenly opened.

"Whew, somebody's enjoying themselves." Naruto's loud voice sounded into the closet.

I pulled away from Sakura and we both turned to see Naruto, Kiba, Neji, a few more guys, and the girls. All of them stared at us with a multitude of expressions. The girls looked shocked, the guys looked either like they were going to start laughing or like I just did something they were never going to let me live down.

Sakura's face turned cherry red and she slowly began to let me go. I dropped my hands and we both clambered out of the closet.

"Ten minutes. For a second I thought you guys were trying to dig out or something, but no, you two were pretty preoccupied." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," I huffed. "I did the dare, so if you'll just—"

"_Dare? _You did that on a _dare_?" Sakura interjected heatedly. "Of all the low things you've done…do you think it's alright to mess with me like that? Do you really think I…I—argh! You're such a jerk, Uchiha, you know that?"

Sakura stormed off down the hallway to the bedrooms. The girls exchanged worried glances, but promptly headed off in the opposite direction, which left all of us guys in the hallway.

"Wow, Teme, real smooth." Naruto chided.

"Shut up, Dobe." I growled and walked away.

None of the guys followed after me as I walked down the hallway Sakura went down. I didn't look for her. Instead I found the first vacant room I could, which was the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it.

I sighed. "Damn I screwed up." I muttered. "I never should have listened to that Dobe…I should have just threatened them back…. Or I should have just made it _seem_ like we had done it."

I stood there in thought for a few more minutes before I exited the bathroom and walked down the hall. I could hear stifled sobs from one of the rooms. The room where the sobs came from was in the back. I was pretty sure it was Naruto's room, and I silently cracked the door open. Sakura sat in a chair with her legs pulled up in front of her chest. When I walked all the way in she looked up and then looked away.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"To talk," I answered.

"Oh, so you're not in here to start kissing me again over a dare? Or did the guys ramp it up?"

"No…I came here of my own will."

I sat down on the bed. Sakura wouldn't turn to look at me.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Look, it was because of the guys. If I didn't do that they were going to make my life a living hell."

"How bad could it get…did they say they were going to spread some rumors about you being gay or something?"

"Spot on." I confirmed.

"The guys really are stupid…why didn't you just threaten them back? Or made them think we did it? Then we probably could have avoided this whole mess."

"Yeah, that idea didn't come till after."

"So…you explained it to me…. Why don't you go now?"

"Because I'm not done," I answered as I got up and stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up at me finally. Her look was spiteful, yet it held a touch of wonder over my actions.

"I still have to make it right between us." I stated.

Sakura looked away. "What could you possibly do?"

"Not exactly what I can do…but what you can."

Sakura didn't look up, but I could tell she was confused.

"You can let me finish talking."

"I haven't interrupted you."

"You did earlier. Right before you stormed off. I was saying something."

"Then talk away."

"First, answer me this: do you hate me?"

Sakura glanced up at me. "…No…I can never hate you…."

"Then I can finish it…but one last question."

Sakura looked slightly irritated. "What is it?"

"Do you think I would have done that dare if you were any other girl?"

Sakura gasped and whipped her head up to look at me.

"Well?" I pressed.

"…I…I don't know…. Maybe…."

"No."

"No as in I'm wrong?"

"No as in if it was anyone but you I would have endured the rumors." Sakura looked completely taken back, so I continued. "I was about to ask everyone if they could leave…so I could get some more alone time with you."

"But…why?"

"I thought I pretty much answered that. If it was any other girl I wouldn't have done it. Truthfully…this dare actually finally gave me an _excuse _to kiss you."

Sakura seemed to be lost for words. I smirked as I kneeled down to be just below her level.

"So…do I still have to explain anything?"

"...You can explain to me why you waited for an excuse…you know I still love you."

"Hn, you know how I am."

"Yeah, an arrogant, egocentric, jerk…but that doesn't really matter to me."

Sakura got off the chair and threw her arms around me. I returned her gesture and we held each other like that for a few moments until we slightly pulled away. I quickly eliminated the space between us again and we shared a sweet, long kiss.

"To the closet?" I suggested.

Sakura giggled. "Just not the last one. I couldn't stand right, and that may be one of the first places they look for us."

"Well, we are in Naruto's house, so I think that was probably his best one."

"Shall we just lock the door, then?"

"No…" I answered. "Let's just head to my house."

"I'm going to have to answer so many questions from the girls tomorrow." Sakura sighed.

"Who said you'd be seeing them tomorrow?"

Sakura giggled again as we walked towards the window. "I'm going to need a good alibi, then."

"You do, you have a boyfriend."

Sakura blushed as I opened up the window and we took our leave for the night.

Well…maybe it _was_ a good thing I came tonight.

**THE END**

**I am on a roll today or something! Everything I worked on today has been completed! My chapter, this story, I think that's it but that's an accomplishment compared to how it's been lately. Alas, though, the streak will end since tomorrow is Monday and thusly I return to school. (One of my reasons to hate school, it deprives me when I get inspired to write!) Well, hopefully I'll have more up soon! This was kinda a random oneshot, and it was pretty short, too, but I think it's okay. More coming soon! **


End file.
